Granger de mi vida
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - "Ella se hizo dueña de mis sueños, de mi vida, de mis días y de mis noches. Se metió en mis venas, y la llevo conmigo más que nunca. Jamás te voy a olvidar, Granger de mi vida." Oneshoot & Dramione.


N. de A.: Hola a todos, la historia se escribió para entrar en un concurso, pero nos dieron ganas de subirlo acá. Tenía que tener menos de cien lineas, si, es cortísimo. Pero esperemos que les guste igual. Perdonen si hay algún OoC, o algo por el estilo. Saludos, que pasen unas lindas fiestas!

* * *

**Granger de mi vida  
**

¿Cómo puede ser que dos polos tan opuestos puedan atraerse tanto? Al fin y al cabo son opuestos, deberían distanciarse, separarse, diferenciarse… odiarse. Sin embargo, las leyes de la vida reglan que en el amor es todo lo contrario, y es en donde generalmente nosotros dos nos atraemos. Todavía no entiendo por qué es de esta forma, por qué simplemente no es una más para mí sino todo lo contrario; ella lo es prácticamente todo, y está presente en todo momento.

Somos completamente distintos, en cualquier sentido poseemos diferencias. Sé que me odia con su alma, yo sé que la odio con mi alma por hacer que me esté cuestionando de esta forma en este preciso momento. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Al fin y al cabo, no es nadie… pero lo es todo. Probablemente ustedes piensen que estoy loco de remate, que tengo que arreglar y acomodar mis pensamientos, que debo madurar y sentar mis pretensiones, lo que quiero y lo que es bueno para mí, y no cuestionarme tanto acerca de estos dilemas morales que se me cruzan por la cabeza en estos momentos. Pero no puedo, debo entender por qué me hace tanto mal y a la vez me hace tanto bien.

Me estoy volviendo completamente paranoico. La observo caminar y deseo estar junto a ella. La veo mirarme y deseo saber sus pensamientos. Invento conversaciones en mi cabeza, la pienso en todo momento, jamás me deja solo. ¿Por qué me atrae tanto? ¿Por qué me vuelve tan loco su forma de ser? Al igual que ustedes me encantaría saberlo, pero no es así. Y pensar que Hermione Granger es sólo una sangre impura me da muchísimo más asco, pero también, como suponen, me atrae aún más. No entiendo por qué existe tal morbo.

No me canso de mirarla pasar, de tomar apuntes mentales sobre su silueta, sobre su andar. Pero cuando llega el momento de tratarla o de entablar una pequeña conversación, tan solo palabras despectivas se desprenden de mis labios, hiriéndola, haciéndome sentir superior. Como en realidad soy. Con el correr de los años ella aprendió a retrucar mis insultos, dejándome sorprendido más de una vez, y con la sangre corriendo con adrenalina a través de mis venas.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción, una vez más me deslumbró con sus palabras, y yo, sin prestarle atención a la costumbre, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Sí, esos que dicen que son tan malos a veces… esta vez me sirvieron, y mucho. Si mal no recuerdo, corría un veinticuatro de diciembre, y yo volvía solo a la sala común de Slytherin, puesto que mis amigos se habían quedado degustando todos los postres habidos y por haber en el gran salón.

En el tradicional camino hacia la sala común de las serpientes, me topé con una cabellera castaña, algo más baja que yo. Delgada, fina, y con algunas lágrimas rodando por su rostro. La miré con desprecio, pero sin evitar sentir algo de pudor, impotencia en mí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me concentré en sus ojos, rojos de llanto, y me contuve de preguntarle qué era lo que la traía mal.

Me empujó suavemente con su mano derecha intentando esquivarme, pero no dejé que lo lograra. Fijó su vista en la mía, desafiante, pero suplicándome para que la dejara ir en paz. Eso era **justo** lo que no quería hacer esa noche, y lo que no iba a pasar. Era la perfecta ocasión para hacerla sentir mal; sus amigos estaban en eso… a lo que llamaban "casa" de Weasley. Me apoyé en la fría pared de la mazmorra, impidiéndole el paso, casi bloqueándoselo por completo.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó resignada.

Quiero tantas cosas Granger, entre ellas que me dejes vivir en paz y dejes de perseguirme hasta la sala común, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.- le contesté secamente, esbozando una sonrisa porque en ese momento pasaban por el corredor algunos estudiantes y miraban de reojo a la chica. Trató de superarme nuevamente, y al no poder hacerlo acotó:

¿Por qué no te buscas un espejo, cara de rata inmunda? ¿No te das cuenta que nadie te quiere? ¿Qué? No me digas que tus queridos amigotes prefieren un pedazo de torta antes que a ti. Pero seguro que con todo tu dinero, y tu mansión y sus sótanos y jardines, y todo lo que dices que tienes, te puedes comprar un par. Inténtalo, te vendría bien. Y ahora, ve a llorarle a la vaca de Parkinson todo lo que te acabo de decir. A ver si alguien te consuela… ah, no espera. Lo siento, ella también te ha cambiado… ¡y por tu mejor amigo Zabini! ¿Por qué no te compras una nueva vida, Draco? ¡Y púdrete en ella si es que puedes!

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Granger descargándose contra mí? ¿Qué le contestaría ahora? No se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente hiriente para dejarla destrozada en el suelo… por lo que la tomé con fuerza del rostro y la besé.

Sí señores, la besé. Todavía no recuerdo cómo, ni por qué exactamente. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado jamás en alguna navidad en el castillo, y también creo que había algo de muérdago sobre nosotros, o eso dicen los que maravillados nos vieron. Y aunque no lo quiera admitir frente a mis amigos, sé que me encanta, y sé que quiero volver a besarla como aquella noche.

Luego de eso, no nos volvimos a hablar, como si no existiéramos, pero presiento que a ella también le gustó, aunque sea un poco. Después de todo, supongo que he sido el único que la ha besado, con lo sangre impura que es.

Debo confesarles algo más, ese ha sido mi mejor beso, y aunque haya sido con ella, se hizo dueña de mis sueños, de mi vida, de mis días y de mis noches. Se metió en mis venas, y la llevo conmigo más que nunca. Jamás te voy a olvidar, Granger de mi vida.


End file.
